


【九澤】GOOD愛神

by kanesilver



Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 一個愛情降臨於愛神身上的故事。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711159
Kudos: 18





	【九澤】GOOD愛神

**Author's Note:**

> 【亂JB寫之歌曲衍生系列】，這次的歌是September San，無論是RADWIMPS的原唱版本還是Aimer的翻唱我都很喜歡，但私心更愛後者，輕快的編曲太甜了，聽了真的會讓人很想墜入愛河！
> 
> 歌名在九月September後加了"San"的敬稱，從日語直譯過來就是「九月先生」的意思，結合歌詞來看，我覺得非常有著向喜歡的人表達「你就是人間『九月天』」那種殷殷期盼的意境。
> 
> 所以靈機一動（腦洞一開），就想寫一個邱鋒澤終於迎來了讓他情竇初開的九月，這樣的故事。
> 
> 於是，陳零九就化身為專屬於邱愛神的九月先生來到他的身邊了。
> 
> 歌詞的引用配合劇情順序會有所修改，也加入了自己的翻譯，並不是完全的原版哦，請大家多多包涵，希望大家喜歡我這個奇奇怪怪的作品XD

***

Aimer/September San

***

為了誰而描繪的夢想 全都用在了那一個人身上

我也能有這樣的邂逅嗎 咧嘴輕笑的我恍如置身九月

OH SEPTEMBER

這個季節 娓娓傾訴著愛戀

「這份禮太重了，我不能收下。」邱鋒澤牽起一個溫和的微笑，緩緩地把桌上包裝高貴的盒子推回面前這對夫婦的身前，「我真的沒做什麼值得你們感激的事情。」

然而夫婦中的妻子卻很堅持，「愛神大人，你怎麼可以這樣說呢！」她堅決地要邱鋒澤收下那份貴重的禮物，「要不是遇見了你，我大概早就在兩年前傻傻地結束自己的生命了。」

邱鋒澤回想起兩年前的那天，當時，眼前這位亭亭玉立的少婦尚是個青澀可人的女孩，她在湖邊孤伶伶地呆站著，神情哀傷，拖著沉重的步伐正一步一步地走向那深不見底的湖裡，邱鋒澤偶然經過，馬上嚇得衝上去拉住了女孩的衣袖。

「你、你幹嘛想不開啊！」

女孩被他突如其來的動作拉得一陣踉蹌，回過頭來，看到邱鋒澤的臉，豆大的淚珠竟就從眼裡洶湧而出，「嗚...你、你為什麼要救我啊...他、他都不要我了——」

邱鋒澤頓時慌了手腳，本來還拉著人家衣服的手繼續抓著也不是，放掉也不對，最後經過了幾番掙扎才決定放在了女孩的肩上，輕輕地拍了下。

沒想到那人卻哇的一聲，哭得更大聲了。

女孩一頭撞進了邱鋒澤懷裡，顧不得這個突然出現的男人是誰，只想把那滿腔的悲傷與無助宣洩出來。眼淚把他胸前的衣服弄得濕噠噠的，邱鋒澤從那人哭哭啼啼的自言自語中，終於知道了這位少女背後的故事。

女孩花了一輩子的勇氣向喜歡的人告白，兩人繼而開始交往，女孩終於度過了一段她以為在人生中將會是最幸福的日子。

然而事實卻是殘酷的，對方根本從頭到尾都在欺騙她，瞞著她一直跟別的女生勾搭曖昧，她那顆痴情實意的真心被肆意地踐踏，扔在了地上，碎成了一片一片。

邱鋒澤拍拍她的背，柔聲安慰道，「沒關係，你命中注定的人一定會很快出現的。」

「我再也不會相信那種東西了——」女孩抽抽噎噎地說著，「命中注定什麼的全都是騙人的！」

「我從來都不會騙人的，」邱鋒澤笑笑，用著篤定的語氣說道，「因為我是愛神啊。」

在那個時候獨自捂住疼痛的傷口等待著九月

由夢想所編織的希望碎片散落一地 我會一個一個把它撿起

你 看見了嗎

邱鋒澤從脖子上取下了一條項鍊，錬子掛著的是一顆晶瑩剔透的水晶球。他把水晶放在攤開的手心上，放在了女孩眼前。

「你看到什麼了？」

女孩總算是停止了哭泣，一雙濕潤的眼眸好奇地往那神祕的水晶上探看，她吸吸鼻子，「什、什麼都沒有啊...」

「但我可以在這裡看到，看到你的命中注定之人在哪。」

邱鋒澤輕輕收攏了一下手掌，再度打開的時候，那顆原本平平無奇的水晶球竟散發著柔和的光芒，溫暖的粉紅色包圍著整顆剔透的球體，金色、銀色像星塵一樣的碎屑在水晶裡漂浮，又彷似帶有生命地上下躍動著，女孩覺得那彷彿就像是有一隻閃閃發亮的小精靈在裡面扇動著翅膀，她按捺不住內心的驚訝，伸手小心翼翼地碰了水晶球一下。

一陣暖流倏地從指尖蔓延到全身，小精靈似乎是被這位不速之客的觸碰嚇到躲了起來，光芒霎那間消失得無影無蹤，又恢復成了一個透明平凡的水晶球。

但女孩看到了——她甚至不知道那畫面是如何出現在她腦海或視線中的，但她確確實實的看到了。

她看到了一個身材高挑的男人，身披黑袍，一身英挺的獵人裝扮，輪廓卻是模糊不清的，彷彿被籠罩在一片迷霧中。

可那條綁在男人手上的紅線卻是無比的清晰，在一片矇矓之中有著鮮明而不容忽略的存在感，紅線綁在了那人的無名指上，在空氣中像是帶有意識地飄動著，而那條線的另一端，赫然就纏在了女孩自己手上。

「請一定要相信，」愛神溫柔而有力的聲音響起，「命中注定一定會降臨在你身上的。」

被打亂的內心 我會一點一點地治癒並往前邁進

這個歌聲 你一定能夠聽得到

沒錯 就是現在 這個歌聲一定能撼動整個九月

「現在想起來，那時候的我真的好傻哦...」兩年光陰，當年因為失戀而哭得一抽一嗒的小女孩已出落成一名帶著絲絲成熟風韻的女性，但每當說起了有關遇見愛神這件事的時候，臉上閃爍著的光芒卻永遠都保有著那份純粹的天真，「但我真的要謝謝你，是你救了我一命。」

愛神掌管著塵世間的姻緣，他們的預言之所以從來所言非虛，是因為上天賜予了他們能看得見世人間羈絆的能力，他們能看到那些命運的紅線如何縱橫交錯，如何把形形色色的人們牽在一起，但邱鋒澤從不認為他有多麼強大的能力——他只是把他能看得到的東西，在合適的時機，傳達給合適的人而已。

一切，都只是順應著命運的安排。

邱鋒澤笑著低下了頭，似乎是被她的真誠所感動，也感到盛情難卻，他用雙手把盒子接過來，「好吧，你們的心意我就收下了，但下不為例。」

聽到邱鋒澤的應允，女孩的臉上也綻開了滿足的笑容，她接著說道，「還有，這一次大概是我們最後一次來打擾你了，不知道以後還有沒有機會見到你。」

邱鋒澤疑惑，「怎麼說？」

她抿了抿唇，再度開口的時候竟顯得有點害羞，「我跟丈夫要搬家了，會搬到村莊東面的那個小城裡去，那是我丈夫的家鄉，」她頓了一下再繼續，「我懷孕了，那邊有我丈夫的家人在，以後小孩出生的照顧會方便一點。」

邱鋒澤揚起眉毛，咧開了一個由衷燦爛的笑容，「那真的太棒了，恭喜你們！」

女孩不好意思地低頭揉了揉鼻子，身旁一直默不作聲的男子把手疊在了女孩手上，再輕輕握著，開口，「這也是為什麼她這麼堅持一定要來找你道謝的原因，謝謝你在那天救了她。」

男子的聲音低沉而渾厚，有著高挑的身形，身穿黑袍，一身腰板挺得筆直，放在腳邊的弓箭與繫在腰間的小刀都表明著他獵人的身份。儘管這是邱鋒澤第一次聽到這個男人的聲音，但他卻從那人的眼底裡清楚的讀到他對身邊女孩——他的妻子那份深情而繾綣的愛意。

他看到一條紅線正牢牢地把兩人牽著的手連在一起，在手腕繞了好幾圈，再纏到了另一個人手上——那是月老大人無法違抗的旨意。邱鋒澤輕笑，送上了來自於愛神的祝福，「或許以後的生活你們會遇到大大小小的困難，但請記得，你們現在牽著的這一個人，就是你們命定的伴侶。」

他堅定的聲音迴盪在房間，宛如宣誓般聖潔莊嚴，「緊緊牽著彼此的手，任何時候都不可以放棄，只要你們在一起，任何苦難都會跨過去的。」

兩人點點頭，十指相扣的手又握得更緊，彷彿握著的就是世界的全部。

「愛神大人，也祝你幸福。」

能夠讓你綻開笑容的理由

無論如何我都一定會尋找出來

看到人們找到了一生的歸宿，攜著所愛之人的手一起踏上幸福的旅途，是一件讓邱鋒澤再滿足不過的事情。

他不知道這是否就是所謂的——愛神的使命。

他曾經有懷疑過，一切緣份皆由上天安排會不會太過於無情，會不會太過於被動，但正如他在兩年前救了那名女孩的生命一樣，他發現，原來得知自己的命運就跟誰緊緊地連在了一起，是可以帶給人無窮的力量與希望的。

意外失去了兒子的母親知道那條親情的紅線從未斷裂，萌生了孩子尚在人世的希望，對自己外表沒自信又內向的小男孩得知不久的將來就會邂逅到生命中的那個他，開始漸漸地勇敢抬起頭，一點一點地走出自己的舒適圈。

大家都在期盼著，命中注定來臨的一刻。

有了這樣的想法，邱鋒澤也開始變得對水晶球的預言期待了起來。

然而，那天出現的預言，卻是完完全全出乎了邱鋒澤的意料之外——他在預言中，看見了自己。

他看見了自己站在湖邊眺望著景色的背影，有微風把他金色的髮梢吹得凌亂，白色的衣角也在風中翩翩起舞，一個男子默默地走到他身後，邱鋒澤回頭，顯然為了男人的到來而感到高興，眼睛彎著一個柔軟的弧度，臉上掛著的是有如午後陽光般明亮的笑容。

男人走到他眼前，一雙有著小麥色肌膚的寬大手掌輕輕捧住了他的臉，邱鋒澤瞇了瞇眼睛，像是一隻得到了撫慰的乖巧小貓。男人下一刻便把臉湊近了他的，邱鋒澤看見自己閉上了眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀，期待又緊張地輕輕顫動著，兩人的距離一再拉近，再靠近，再靠近。

那人的唇貼在了邱鋒澤的唇瓣上，給了他一個宛如蜻蜓點水的吻。男人幾縷微亂的棕髮蹭到了他的臉，他一時忍不住便笑了出來。

他對上了那人一雙炯炯有神的眼睛，烏黑的瞳孔，深邃的眼窩，緩緩地眨了一下，那像扇子一樣的眼睫毛便狠狠地拍在了邱鋒澤的心房上。

水晶球咚的一聲掉到了地上再咕嚕咕嚕滾到了一旁，邱鋒澤按住自己的胸膛，卻發現無論如何都掩蓋不了那飛快地怦怦直跳的心跳聲。

這份悸動來得太突然，也太猛烈，邱鋒澤甚至覺得一時難以呼吸。

有誰可以告訴他，愛神看到有關自己的預言時——該怎麼辦？

能夠讓我展露笑顏的理由

現在已經在我眼前出現了

那則預言變成了夢境，不時在邱鋒澤以為它快要消失的時候又在夜裡悄悄地來到他的腦海中探訪。

一覺醒來，邱鋒澤又再度陷進了那雙沉穩而有神的眼睛裡，那雙墨瞳把他囚禁在黑夜，他躺在床上，一時還不太清醒得過來。

突然，一道急促的敲門聲把邱鋒澤從現實與夢境中的交界喚醒過來，伴隨著一個男人著急的呼喊，他認得出來，那是村長的聲音。

邱鋒澤趕緊把門打開，眼前是村長滿頭大汗心急如焚的臉，他氣喘吁吁地道，「抱、抱歉打擾你了——但樹林那邊出狀況了，愛神大人你可以過來幫忙一下嗎？」

原來是一個在樹林附近採藥的村民遠遠看到了林子裡好像出現了一個人受傷的身影，但由於那片樹林素來以危險兇惡為名，一般人通常都不敢靠近，作為在村裡駐足而久唯一的神明，村莊裡的人們在這種時候都只可以仰賴邱鋒澤的協助。

「知道了，我現在就過去。」邱鋒澤馬上拿起家裡的藥箱跟武器喚著村長一行人帶路，的確，身為神明的他比普通人類會得到上天更多的庇佑，在遇到危機的時候要挺身而出，也是很自然不過的事。

他很快就發現了那個倒在樹下的男人，乍一看上去還以為那人只是在樹蔭下睡覺，但赫然出現在胸前的三道兇猛的野獸爪痕實在是讓人觸目驚心。

男人呼吸的氣息顯得虛弱，仔細一看身上還泛著一層薄薄的冷汗，身旁是一把閃著冷洌銀光還沾著濃濃暗紅血跡的劍，一個簡樸的背包散落在地上，邱鋒澤不難想像那人在不久之前應該在樹林裡經歷了什麼驚心動魄的畫面。

邱鋒澤用衣袖擦去了那人額角的汗珠，被汗水浸濕的棕髮略顯凌亂。

「請你們幫我一下，」邱鋒澤回頭對著村長一行人說，「先把他帶回我家療傷吧。」

讓兩人如此心心相連的原因 是我們一起度過的每一刻

只要搖晃著的手互相觸碰 就會產生不可思議的力量 

把受傷男子安頓好，邱鋒澤就叫村長他們一群人先回去了，房間頓時回復了安靜，只有那人逐漸恢復平穩的氣息清晰可聞。

慶幸男子所受的傷沒有深及骨肉，但在小麥色的肌膚上還是留下了三道狹長的疤痕，邱鋒澤不禁皺起了眉。

這個人，一定很痛吧。

他細細地端詳著那人的臉，在處理完傷口後男子的臉總算是恢復了一點血色，微捲的髮絲垂在額前，飽滿的唇輕微張開呼吸著，深邃的輪廓帶著點異國的風情，邱鋒澤不自禁便看得入了神。

深棕色的頭髮、健康的小麥色肌膚——那模樣，與邱鋒澤預言中那個模糊朦朧的人影漸漸重疊了起來。

是你嗎？那個溫柔地親吻我，用一雙深情的眼眸看著我的人，是你嗎？

邱鋒澤忽然就緊張了起來。

他咕咚一聲吞了一下口水，手像是被磁鐵吸了過去一樣在那人的臉上慢慢地流連，指尖從輕皺的眉間降落，掃過筆挺的鼻子再落到嘴角，邱鋒澤深知道面對一個初次見面的人，這樣的行為是極之冒昧而失禮，但他卻無法停止自己的動作。

他無法遏止指尖的顫動，也無法割捨從手指傳到心臟的溫暖觸感。

他被施了咒，是命運所施的咒。

項鍊的水晶球在這個時候突然發出了溫和卻明亮的光芒，粉色的光完整地裹著水晶，熠熠生輝的星屑在裡面像是帶有生命地活潑跳動著，似乎也為了命中注定來臨的一刻而感到興奮雀躍——綻放著光芒的水晶散發著暖意，從邱鋒澤胸前蔓延至四肢百骸，蔓延至他滾燙的血液再湧入心房，使他的心臟開始失速地胡亂跳動。

邱鋒澤從未試過心跳得如此般快的滋味，怦怦直響的聲音轟在他的耳膜上，幾乎震耳欲聾——然後，一條邱鋒澤再也熟悉不過的紅線就像魔法一樣憑空出現了在空中，它的一端先綁在了邱鋒澤的無名指上，纏住了手腕，再以近乎是奔跑的速度衝去了那人身邊，繞上那人的手指再綁了個牢牢的蝴蝶結。

身為愛神，這個畫面他太太太熟悉了——

男子也似乎是被這條紅線的降臨喚醒了，漆黑的睫毛抖動著，然後緩緩地睜開了沉重的眼皮。

那人慢慢地開口，嗓音因為久久沒說過話而顯得沙啞，「這、這裡是——」

邱鋒澤驚得馬上把手縮回來，就跟觸電了似的，他慌忙地解釋著，「你、你在樹林裡受傷了，我們發現了你，所、所以就把你帶回了村子裡療傷。」

說話的聲音竟是結結巴巴的，但老實說，這已經是他能做得到的極限了——因為他都快被自己的心跳聲給吵死了。

男子轉頭過來，輕聲地跟他道了聲謝，視線碰撞的一刻，世界彷彿被濛上了一層曖昧不清粉色的霧，惟有那雙深色的眼珠閃爍著，藏進了一片佈滿星光的漫天黑夜。

於是，邱鋒澤對上了那人一雙炯炯有神的眼睛，烏黑的瞳孔，深邃的眼窩，緩緩地眨了一下，那像扇子一樣的眼睫毛便狠狠地拍在了邱鋒澤的心房上——

愛神掌管世間的姻緣，知道命中注定的羈絆是有多麼的牢不可破，那麼，他自己的呢？

那人說，「我叫陳零九，你呢？」

這就是心電感應吧

OH SEPTEMBER OH SEPTEMBER

這個季節 天空中飄蕩著愛戀

END

**Author's Note:**

> 文章標題來源，不會看到自己姻緣的愛神不是一個GOOD愛神！
> 
> 其實這個故事還可以有很多延伸，比如小鹿亂撞的愛神大人與蒙在鼓裡的09在樹林的初次約會什麼的，又或者說09是一個理性至極完全不相信命中注定那一套鬼話的邏輯大神之類的...但不管啦，反正就END在這裡了XD
> 
> 不知道大家對這種設定有什麼想法，可以跟我聊聊～
> 
> 大家白色情人節快樂喔！


End file.
